The invention relates to an electric drive unit for adjustment systems in motor vehicles, more particularly for an electrically operated window winder.
From EP 0474904, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein fully by reference, a commutator gear drive unit is known which is constructed in the following manner. The motor housing is adjoined directly by the gear housing into which the extended motor shaft of the electric motor projects. The extended motor shaft serves as the gear shaft. An electronics housing contains a one-dimensional conductor plate which is fitted with an outer connection plug and with a brush holder and brush socket. The electrical connections of all the component parts are more particularly contacted by flood bath welding.
All the electronic or electrical and mechanical components are mounted in a common housing to which the motor is connected by flanges.
The disadvantage of this solution lies in the high degree of specialization and thus insufficient flexibility regarding desirable modifications. Thus, small changes in the system often cause incomparably high expense.
Another variation of the motor or moving the gear housing area containing the electronics to another position (e.g., for reasons of space) always entails having to make a new housing. The tooling costs connected with this are considerable.
Particularly in the automobile industry one and the same principle of a technical solution is often evaluated in a very large number of embodiments. Therefore, particularly here a lack of flexibility often leads to special expense such as in storage, logistics and handling.